Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot?
by TheDoctorAndSarah
Summary: The Fourth Doctor is finished on Gallifrey and ready to come back for Sarah.  Or so he thinks. ** NEW YEARS ONE-SHOT ** AU, 4/SJ


**URGENT NOTE:** As you may know, the BBC starts shooting the 50th anniversary special this week. If you'd like to see a proper tribute to Sarah Jane in the special, please consider signing the petition at www dot ipetitions dot com / petition/sarah-jane-smith-dr-who-tribute (automatic link removed because we don't want to break any rules) and passing it on to any groups you belong to. If we all pass it on, we can make a difference! Time (ironically) is of the essence! Thanks!

* * *

Just a quickie one-shot set right after "The Deadly Assassin", and after "Safety In Numbers". If you haven't seen the former, it's the Fourth Doctor story that takes place right after he drops off Sarah Jane. If you haven't read the latter, well, it's in the sequence of stories that starts with "Unfinished Business", where a regenerating Tenth Doctor inadvertently turns Sarah into a Time Lord, and ends (so far) with "Safety In Numbers", where they have six children of various ages trying to defend the TARDIS against... well, you'll have to read it.

But really, all you need to know is that they have a passel of kids, and Sarah's pregnant with 7 and 8.

Happy New Year, everyone!

* * *

The Doctor stared at the console, relieved to finally be leaving Gallifrey. His latest tangle with the Master, his ordeal in the matrix, having to run for President of Gallifrey of all things, none of them were as unpleasant as having to leave Sarah Jane behind. He looked at the string he'd tied on his finger. As if he could ever have forgotten her!

He set the coordinates for Sarah's house in South Croydon, but before he could set her moving, the coordinates changed. Mumbling about circuits that needed fixing, he set them again. Again they changed. Now he grumbled about Time Lord interference, his temper beginning to rise. But the problem didn't seem to be Time Lord interference, but instead an insistence by the TARDIS that he needed to visit this location instead of Sarah's house. "All right then, old girl," he said. "Let's see what you have for me."

He took a few moments to change his clothes while they were in transit, wrapping his scarf around his neck just as she bumped to a stop. Opening the door, he stepped out into... somebody's attic.

At the familiar sound of the TARDIS coming to a halt could be heard, six children all dropped what they were doing and came running towards the attic from various parts of the house. "Mum," they all shouted. "Dad's home!"

"I'll be right there," Sarah Jane responded as she set the potato she had been peeling in a bowl next to the plate of vegetables she had been cutting up for dinner. She carefully stood up and headed towards the attic. Being sixteen months pregnant with twins had slowed her down more than a bit as she lumbered up the steps to welcome her husband home.

Davy stood in front of the TARDIS door waiting for it to open. Since he was wearing his Wonder Man cape, he struck a heroic pose, waiting happily for his father to pick him up and fly him around the room.

The door opened and six mouths hung open in shock. Davy was the first to say something. "You're not daddy," he proclaimed as his eyes followed the scarf in front of him up the man's six foot four torso. However, he sensed something about this man was similar to his father. "Or are you, Daddy? Did you regurgitate when you where gone?"

"That's regenerate Davy. Boy, you're such a baby," sighed DR, rolling his eyes. But still, like his brothers and sisters, he was staring at the man in the floppy hat and long scarf too. "You're not the Master are you," he glared at him defensively.

"One at a time," the Doctor said. "No," he told Davy, "I did not regurgitate, thank you. And as for you," he said to DR, "I am certainly **not **the Master. **I **am the **Doctor**."

"But you can't be the Doctor," insisted Lissie. "You don't look at all like my daddy."

The Doctor knelt down to get a closer look, inspecting the children even as they inspected him. "Are you trying to tell me that the Doctor is your daddy?" He was beginning to get a bit nervous about why the TARDIS had decided to bring him here.

Before Lissie could answer, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. "Darling, could you come and help me please? I'm afraid these steps are a little more than I can manage by myself right now."

'Finally, some sanity,' he thought, and headed for the attic door. But the moment he got to the door and saw an incredibly pregnant, obviously two-hearted Sarah coming up the stairs, that notion went right out of his head. He hurried down the steps to help her, tentatively holding out his hand.

Sarah stopped short and just stared at him. "You," she said holding on to the banister. "What are you doing here? I was expecting your..." she realized what she was about to stay and caught herself. "Uhm, Doctor, to what do I owe this unexpected visit," she said trying to remain calm as she took his hand.

"**I'm** unexpected?" the Doctor asked. "You're ..." He waved his free hand at her swollen belly. "And you're..." He waved his hand at her chest, as though she would realize he was talking about her two hearts. "And they're..." He motioned towards the children, now standing at the top of the stairs staring at them.

Sarah smiled sadly at the Doctor. How she loved him like this. There was a time that she would have given anything to see this Doctor again. Now here he was, standing in front of her, but she was seeing him through different eyes now. Of course, he was still her husband and the love of her life and the father of their children, but this regeneration was a lonely, frightened person. She knew now that he had loved her but he was afraid, too young and inexperienced to tell her how he felt. Her heart ached for him and what they would never share again. "Children, this is Daddy, but not the one you know. This is daddy before you were all born and I need to sit down and talk to him, so could you all go downstairs and wait for me please? You can finish decorating the house if you like."

DR and Tory nodded and then herded their siblings down the steps as they quietly slipped past the Doctor and Sarah Jane, each of them looking at the Doctor with curiosity. As Davy and Lissie walked together, they could be overheard whispering loudly.

"Boy," said Lissie. "Daddy certainly looks funny like that doesn't he?"

"He sure does," answered Davy. Then he looked back and quickly stole another glance. "He looks like a big cartoon giant, really tall and very silly. I bet he could be really funny if he was in a panto show. I bet he could even be the dame."

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, then changed his mind, and instead helped Sarah up the steps.

Sarah Jane couldn't help herself, she just had to laugh. "Oh, I'm so sorry Doctor, but it is funny."

"Funny?" he asked indignantly. "You call this funny?"

"Oh, come on. What happened to your sense of humor? Don't be so grumpy," she said as she reached the top of the stairs. "Now then, let's go sit down and talk. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me right now." She gestured towards the couch.

He guided her to the couch and helped her sit, then sat down himself.

"Right then, fire away, I'm sure you realize though that you may forget everything I tell you."

"I'll deal with that if and when it happens. First question, how is it you're a Time Lord?"

She smiled at him. "I thought that would be your first question. It's a long story, but the condensed version is you came to me when you were regenerating and I ended up absorbing your regeneration energy. That almost killed me, but I ended up actually regenerating as a Time Lady instead."

He listened, resisting the urge to ask when that happened. "And this?" he asked, pointing to her stomach. "Were all of those children..."

She nodded at him fondly "you proposed to me almost immediately after I regenerated and a few months after we were married, we found out much to our surprise that we were more than able to have children, as you've already seen," she said, her eyes twinkling merrily at him. She patted her stomach. "There's twins in here right now. That's why I'm so huge this time around." She reached out her hand to him. "Would you like to feel your children kicking, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at her as though she'd asked him if he wanted to put his hand in a tank of Harpetorica Eels.

Sarah shook her head at him. "Don't tell me after all the monsters and aliens that you've dealt with, you're afraid of two unborn children, and your own at that? Really Doctor, I thought that you were made of sturdier stuff."

The Doctor mock-scowled at her and tentatively put his hand on her belly. Immediately he felt a connection shoot through him. These were his children, tied to him throughout eternity. Their life force resonated through him, and he felt suddenly complete. When he felt one of them kick, he looked at Sarah in awe, as though he'd never seen her before, and yet always known her. The idea of parting from her for even a moment seemed unimaginable. "I set the TARDIS for your house in South Croydon so we could pick up where we left off, but she insisted on bringing me here, instead."

Sarah touched his cheek and ghosted her fingers across his face lovingly. "I'm sorry that she didn't bring you back to me sooner, but I don't have to tell **you** how time is, do I? For example, we're hardly ever at this house anymore, but we're staying here for a few days while you attend to a very important matter without me. The children and I didn't go because I can't travel in my current condition. This just proves that what ever happens is meant to happen. Look at me, you can see for yourself that everything ends up well for us. We've even bonded, but I'm sure you feel that too, don't you?"

He realized that the strange connection he was feeling to Sarah was more than just the feelings he'd always had for her; they were bonded, even if he couldn't completely feel it. But that was almost tangential, compared to the bigger picture. Clearly they were together. And not just for the brief, fleeting moments of her lifespan. She was a Time Lord, and he wasn't going to lose her. And they had children. Children! it was impossible, and yet right in front of him.

Sarah's hand was still on his cheek. She smiled as she realized he understood the depth of what she was telling him.

He put his hand over hers. "I'm glad I finally figured out how to talk to you. And ... everything... It all works out, doesn't it. And I don't ... I don't have to ..."

"Lose me, or end up all alone?"

"Both, actually."

"No, Doctor, the truth is ever since we met we've never really been alone. Oh, we've been separated at times, but you and I have never been out of each other's hearts or minds. We've been together since the day we bonded, and we've been married and bonded for quite a long time now," she said, mussing up his hair. "You know, I always wanted to do that," she said, laughing.

He smiled shyly at her.

"Would you like to come downstairs and get to know your children while I finish dinner? Your other self isn't going to be home for a few more hours. I'm sure you'd really enjoy it." She gave him a challenging look, knowing if she did, he couldn't turn her down.

"I'm sure I would, but won't that ... confuse them?"

"They're pretty resilient little Time Lords and Ladies, Doctor. Besides, they've already seen you, so it's not exactly going to shock them is it?"

He smiled, those big white teeth seeming to fill the room. "I suppose it's not, is it. Let's go then," he said, sweeping up his scarf so he wouldn't trip and offering her his elbow.

Sarah Jane took it and smiled. As they reached the bottom of the steps she gave his arm a squeeze. "Doctor, may I present your children," she said as she looked around the room proudly at her brood. "The tall young man over there is DR, that's short for Doctor, we named him after you."

He looked at her quizically. "After me?"

"He's our firstborn and it's sort of like junior, you know."

DR looked over at him and waved. "Hullo Dad."

The Doctor held his hand out for a handshake. "Hello, young man."

"That's Victoria over there, she's our oldest daughter. Everyone calls her Tori though."

Tori smiled at him. "Hullo Daddy," she said as she walked over to him and held her hand out. "I must say, this is an unusual situation, isn't it?"

"Extremely unusual," he said, shaking her hand respectfully.

"The young man to your left is Colin, our next oldest boy," Sarah Jane said gesturing a hand towards him.

"Hullo Sir," said Colin cautiously as he extended his hand.

The Doctor looked at him just as cautiously, shaking his hand. "Hello, Colin."

Before she could introduce him, another son edged his way eagerly to be next.

"I'm Thomas," he smiled and took the Doctor's hand shaking it vigorously. "I've been admiring your hat and scarf, and I think they're quite dashing. I'd even like to get something like that to wear."

The Doctor smiled at Thomas and his curly hair, knowing exactly what was going on genetically there. "Well, then," he said, and took off his scarf, draping it on the ten-year-old's shoulders so that he wouldn't trip. "You'll grow into it," he whispered conspiratorially. Finally, he took off his hat and dropped it on the boy's head. "From one Gallifreyan with good taste to another."

"Oh thank you," exclaimed Thomas and then turned to Sarah Jane who was shaking her head at both of them. "Look mum, isn't it amazing?" He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You look quite charming, dear," she answered him and then gave the Doctor a doting look.

Before the Doctor could say anything, he felt a tug on the hem of his coat.

He slowly tracked his gaze downward to see a small girl tugging on is coat. She looked remarkably like her mother, and he thought for a moment what it would have been like to know her when she was that small. Finally he scooped her up in his arms. "And who might you be?" he asked officiously.

"I'm Lissie, Daddy, you didn't forget me because you look different, did you," she said as she threw her arms around him and squeezed his neck affectionately.

He squeezed her back, allowing the moment to wash over him. "No, my darling Lissie," he said, looking over her shoulder at her mother, "I could never forget you." Still holding her, he knelt down and held a hand out. "And you are Davy, or ..." He looked thoughtfully at the cape the boy was wearing, and thought of his own childhood. "Or is that Wonder Man I see?"

Davy's eyes lit up and he struck his best Wonder Man pose. "Yes, it is I, Wonder Man, the greatest super hero in the whole Universe." Then he lept into the Doctor's free arm. "Can you take me flying please Daddy? You're really tall like this, so you can lift me really high I bet."

The Doctor looked over at Lissie to see if it was all right to put her down. "Do you mind?"

"It's alright as long as you play with me next," she said flashing a dimpled smile at him.

Sarah smiled beaming at him. "I'm off to the kitchen. I'll just leave you lot to get acquainted while I'm gone."

The Doctor probably would have sent her a pleading look begging her not to leave him alone, but he was too busy putting Lissie down and hoisting Davy over his head and flying him around the room, careful not to smash him into the ceiling or doorjamb or anything else.

As she finished her work, she could hear peals of laughter coming from the front room. She laughed herself at the sound of the children giggling and the Doctor's husky chortle blending in with it. After a while, she couldn't resist the temptation any longer, and she peeked in on them after she put dinner into the oven. There were all six children, even the 'sophisticated' oldest two, rolling around on the floor with the rest of them. It seems they had set up two teams and they were playing Davy's favorite game, 'Pirate Aliens versus Monster Settlers'. She couldn't tell who was winning, but the way they were going at it, she didn't think they did either. They were having fun and that was all that mattered. Suddenly she heard The Doctor, Thomas and Tori shouting, as they slapped a blue card down. "The Pirate Aliens just captured the Monster Settlers fort! Hurray!"

Then she heard Davy, DR and Colin shouting, as they slapped a red card down on the game board. "But it's full of slimy Monster Settlers who cover them with the purple goop their houses are made of and the smelly green sticky stuff they eat, so they can't move! Yeah, take that," Colin shouted as Lissie squealed.

"Ewww, that's yucky," she said with disgust.

Then everyone was falling down giggling again.

Sarah was laughing so hard at this point, that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

The Doctor looked up as though he could feel her eyes on him and excused himself, then climbed to his feet and came to her. "The children are simply marvelous," he said, still chuckling.

"Well, seeing as how they're yours as well as mine, I'm very glad you approve," she said, unselfconsciously slipping and arm around him as she laid her head against his shoulder.

He put his other arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently, enjoying the moment. Finally, he couldn't put it off any longer. "I'm afraid I have to go," he said quietly. "If I leave before my future self arrives, I can at least carry this memory subconsciously. And I don't want to lose it completely."

Sarah nodded wistfully. "I understand," she sighed. "After you say goodbye to the children, I'll walk you back up to the TARDIS."

He nodded, gave her another squeeze, and walked back into the front room, where the Pirate Aliens had just doused the entire Settler Monster fort with soap in an attempt to get away. "Well, everyone, I'm afraid I have to go for now."

"Awww," said six voices in unison.

Even Colin had warmed up to him by now. "Do you have to?" he asked.

"Can't you just stay long enough to finish the game?" DR said with a disappointed look.

"I want to fly some more please," said Davy.

"Can I have a hug before you leave Daddy," said Lissie, looking up at him.

"Do you want your hat and scarf back now?" asked Thomas.

Tori just looked sadly at him. "I really wish you could stay a while longer. Maybe you could come back again some time?"

The Doctor pointed to each of them in turn as he answered their questions. "I'm afraid so, no I can't, no I can't, yes you can, no I don't, and I'd love that." He knelt down. "In fact, I'd like one great big hug from everyone before I go. I'm afraid my future self will be here soon, and I don't want to be beside myself."

Everyone giggled and groaned, then they ran up to him and threw their arms around him. Lissie got as close to him as she could and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you daddy," she said.

For a moment, he didn't know what to say. He was, for the first time in a long time, completely happy. And knowing that this would be his life, even if it lived only in his subconscious, could sustain him until he could live it every day. He kissed her cheek. "I love you too. I love all of you very much, and I can't thank you enough for today."

Six voices thanked him back in unison.

Sarah Jane tried hard not to cry at the sight of them. "I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye now," she said softly.

The Doctor nodded. "Goodbye, my darlings," he said, kissing the top of every single head. Then he extricated himself from the group hug and offered Sarah his elbow once more.

Sarah once more took his arm and allowed him to lead her up the stairs to the attic. They said nothing for a few moments, but they could hear the sounds of the children resuming their game. Finally Sarah looked over at him. "I'm glad you had a good time with them, Doctor."

"So am I. I can't tell you what it means, to know that this is out there for me. Thank you." He turned to the TARDIS. "And thank **you**, as well."

Sarah Jane smiled up at him with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Funny that you should chose now to show up Doctor. Do you know what tonight is here on earth?"

He shook his head slowly.

"It's New Year's Eve. I know it's not midnight yet, but would you care to join me in an old custom?"

"What old custom would that be," he asked her, smiling at the gleam in her eye.

She walked over to a nearby clock and turned the hands to a minute before midnight. "A kiss for whomever you're with when the clock strikes twelve," she said daringly.

He looked at her as though she were being naughty, but he didn't turn away. "A kiss, eh?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded. "After all, we are bonded."

He smiled, then slowly, shyly, gently kissed her on the lips.

Sarah slipped her arms around him as she kissed him back. It seemed odd, and yet very right.

He held her for a few more moments, knowing that this was the last thing he'd expected when he'd come back for her, but it was probably the best thing that he could have hoped for. He squeezed her again, then stepped into the TARDIS doorway. "Until we meet again?"

Sarah Jane nodded happily at his parting words this time. She wished she had known how things would end up for them before they parted so long ago. "Just remember one thing for me, Doctor. No matter where you go or what happens to you, you will always have a part of me with you and I will love you forever," then she said his name in Gallifreyan.

He grinned widely. "I suppose neither of us forgot then, eh?" He waved again, then ducked back into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sarah Jane was just sitting and musing to herself when she heard the familiar groan of the TARDIS once more. She looked over and smiled as she watched her husband walking out the door whistling to himself.

"Hello sweetheart, I trust everything went well."

"Of course," he said, holding up a large metallic sack. "One New Year's Eve's worth of the best fireworks ever seen in this part of the universe, including seven different colors we can set off indoors." He put an arm around her and kissed her. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone? Obviously 7 and 8 haven't arrived yet," he said, kissing her swollen belly.

"Welllll," she said imitating him. "Let's just say something, or rather I should say, **someone** very interesting showed up for a visit while you were gone."

The Doctor looked concerned for a moment. "Not the Master again."

"Heavens no, I wouldn't be nearly this calm if that had happened. This person was a very good friend."

"Jack?"

She shook her head and laughed. "No, this person is even closer to you than he is."

The pulled her close to him. "That would be you."

"No, you'll never guess, so I'm just going to tell you. It was your fourth self. You did come back to get me right after you left me, but you ended up in the wrong time."

He looked confused for a moment, then realized that even if he had remembered, he likely would have made himself forget. "So **that's **why the string was on my finger! Do you know I wore that thing for three months before I gave up trying to remember what it was for?"

"I'm sorry you didn't remember what happened, but I was so glad to find out that you really did come back for me and that we got a chance to talk. I have closure now because of it. I mean, when we bonded and I understood how you really felt, I forgave you for not returning for me. But I always wished I could see your old self just once more, and settle things between the two of us, and now I have."

"Perfect day for it," the Doctor said, giving her a kiss. "Happy New Year."


End file.
